1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to sterilization of infectious material and, more particularly, to sterilization of biological waste.
2. Background Art
Currently, universities, independent testing facilities and governmental agencies around the world produce or have political responsibility of large quantities of infectious animal waste due to research, study and containment. Additionally, future requirements to address pandemics can potentially add large numbers of animal carcasses and/or human cadavers which would require sterilization to insure containment of diseases.
Currently, the three methods commonly used in disposing of infectious waste such as infected animals or cadavers are incineration, burial and to a lesser extent alkaline hydrolysis. The known methods of disposal are faced with increasing regulations, including restrictions on waste water and land sites, environmental restrictions on air emissions, increased utility costs, as well as being faced with rising chemical costs in the case of using alkaline hydrolysis as a methodology. Thus, a less expensive and a more simplified approach to sterilizing and disposing of infectious material is needed, which is safe, more environmentally friendly and less expensive than existing sterilization methods and their subsequent disposal.
The various embodiments of the invention as described herein address the above issues and others.